


Look

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (technically it's the rest of the team but I never said it), (they're done with his BS), M/M, POV Outsider, short thing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: Though he is a beacon with the eyes of thousands constantly upon him, lusting for him, he's only looking one way:At HIM.Always has, always will.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is another silly thing I wrote this past summer inspired by Calvin Harris' This is What You Came For, and IwaOi ensued. 
> 
> That's all to say about this, really!  
> As always, comments are critiques are highly appreciated!

Hungry eyes rake over him, feeding on his energy, taking in the fake smiles he pastes onto his face with the glue of his shoddy personality, his stunning looks magnetizing the room as if he is the True North. He enraptures every audience and every heart with his cape sewn from the heavens, the crown atop his head bejeweled with the stolen constellations and the sun, each step imbued with violet lightning that announces him with uproarious thunder, as if it is an audience card reading "LOOK HERE NOW". 

 

He is magnificent, and the hundreds of hearts he has captured (and broken) with his falseness tell no lie.

 

Yet even as he is bathed in the glory and the eyes of hundreds and swathed in the affections of hundreds more, there's only one way he's looking:

At you.

 

Even with the hungry hands that grasp to intertwine with his to claim him, he stretches his own towards you. He gives you every genuine smile and happy laugh, his sickly-sweet routine melting away to reveal his true radiance. He falls from the gaudy title of "Grand King" and sheds his finery to stand on equal ground with you.

In short, you cleanse him, make him true, and as you make him whole he makes you complete. 

 

You are the only person who truly holds his heart in your hands, and any person who knows him can see that you bear the stress marks and burns of such a bright object- and yet, you never flaunt them. In fact, do you know that you are marked in such a way? Do you know that he spends every truth-laced and love-heavy minute with you, that his eyes always warmth with mirth have been screaming "Do you see me?" for so long? Your name is the warmest on his tongue and in his mouth, and though it's always warped, it's always tinged in the affection of a soulmate: a friend, a love.

 

(Do not let that heart fall with your blindness, my friend. He's only ever been looking at _you_.)


End file.
